This invention relates generally to implementing a number lock in connection with a numerical keypad on processor-based systems.
Processor-based systems may include a keyboard including a numeric keypad that operates in one of two modes. In the numerical mode, operating the keys provides numerical inputs. In the non-numerical mode or pointing mode, operating the buttons provides cursor control signals. Generally, the mode is selected through a separate key usually called the “NUM LOCK” key. The user operates the NUM LOCK key to select between the two modes.
Many users find this operation confusing because they are not sure which mode they are in at any time. Thus, some users become confused when they get numerical or pointing outputs that they did not expect.
Because of this confusion, it is believed that the use of the numeric keypads on conventional keyboards is greatly diminished. Considerable economies of operation could be achieved by entering numbers using a convenient numeric keypad similar to that available on 10-key calculators.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to control the selection between numerical and non-numerical modes of operation of keypad sections.